Fièvre et désir
by fushigi.kokoro
Summary: Petit One Shot inspiré par une fanfiction que j'ai lu récemment. Première fic de ce genre, critique constructive acceptée avec plaisir. Dans cette fic Sheik est un homme, lui et Zelda n'ont rien en commun, ne lisez pas si vous n'adhérez pas à ce point. Sheik x OC. Seul le personnage que j'ai créé m'appartient.


**Alors pour ceux qui n'auront pas lu le résumé : dans cette fiction, Sheik est un homme, lui et Zelda sont deux personnes distinctes.**

**Ce One shot m'a été inspiré par une fanfiction que j'ai lue récemment, "Sheik's dream" de thunder-phoenix.**

**C'est ma première fic de ce genre, soyez indulgents mais toute critique est bonne à recevoir tant qu'elle reste constructive.**

**Rate M car je pense que même si ce n'est pas explicite, aucune vraie description, ce récit n'est pas à mettre entre toutes les mains.**

**Voila, je précise aussi que seul mon OC (Original Character) m'appartient même si je rêverais de posséder le perso de Sheik, héhé. Désolé s'il reste des fautes, signalez les moi et je tâcherais d'y remédier dans la mesure du possible.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Elle était là, devant l'étendue d'eau noire reflétant le ciel et ses milliers d'étoiles, seule. Son amie d'enfance n'était pas venue s'entraîner aujourd'hui, sans donner de raison. Inquiété par ce brusque changement, le jeune guerrier de l'ombre l'avait cherché partout, la trouvant finalement à la nuit tombée, assise sur la rive du lac Hylia. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de rester à ne rien faire, assise dans l'herbe, regardant l'horizon…. Elle avait aussi cet étrange regard, comme voilé…. A quoi pouvait-elle bien penser pour ne pas remarquer sa présence, elle toujours sur ses gardes, toujours la première à sentir le danger…. Elle ne bougea pas quand il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, elle regardait simplement le reflet de la lune sur l'eau…. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle semblait faire…. Ses longs cheveux noirs soigneusement tressés, ses bras entourant ses genoux, son menton posé sur ses avant bras…. Aucune émotion ne se lisait sur son visage aux traits fins.

- Reina ?

Elle ne bougea pas, toujours figée, comme une poupée inanimée. Le Sheikah l'avait toujours comparé, intérieurement, à ces jolies poupées de porcelaine, bien qu'elle n'avait rien à leur envier, ce n'était que simples objets, copies imparfaites et sans vie. La jeune guerrière était belle, sa peau pale accentuée par la noirceur de ses cheveux aux reflets d'améthyste, sa mèche de côté, ne dévoilant que son œil droit et sa couleur rubis, ses oreilles pointues, ses formes parfaites sous sa tenue moulante mais protectrice. Depuis leur plus tendre enfance, elle l'avait toujours fasciné, ensorcelé. L'aura calme et lointaine qu'elle dégageait, à l'instant, était intrigante, d'habitude elle restait sur ses gardes quelque soit le moment, même à ses côtés, alors pourquoi…. Il n'y avait aucun danger, certes, mais jamais elle n'avait baissé sa garde ainsi…

- Ca ne te ressemble pas de sauter l'entraînement, quelque chose te tracasse ?

- …..

Encore ce silence, elle restait là, à fixer la surface de l'eau, ignorant sa présence. Irrité, le jeune guerrier se leva, jetant un coup d'œil autour d'eux. Seul les clapotis de l'eau venaient perturber le calme de cet endroit à cette heure tardive. Alors qu'il remontait vers la plaine, un bruissement attira son attention. La jeune femme s'était levée et avançait vers lui, lentement, comme si elle calculait chaque pas, elle semblait complètement ailleurs….

Ils étaient à quelques mètres du village, maintenant, mais elle restait toujours silencieuse et lointaine. Ils étaient des Sheikahs, des ombres, ils se fondaient dans le silence et les ténèbres mais celui qui s'installait entre eux était anormal. Même peu bavarde, elle ne restait jamais aussi distante, si froide et indifférente à ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle et encore moins avec lui. Certes elle était la petite fille du chef de l'ancien village sheikah, elle devait se montrer digne de ce titre, mais elle ne s'était jamais conduite comme telle…. Toujours humble et compréhensible, attentive et protectrice…. Que lui arrivait-il…..

Son questionnement intérieur fut stoppé net, le silence s'était intensifié, le genre de silence précédant une attaque…. Reina devait l'avoir senti aussi car elle s'était arrêtée, reprenant vie. Son regard bien qu'encore légèrement voilé, balayait la plaine plongée dans la nuit noire, éclairée seulement par la lune. Rien ne bougeait, aucun bruit, un silence pesant et menaçant. Alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle était en état de se battre, une dizaine de Sakdoss sortirent de nulle part, les encerclant séparément. Ce n'était que de petits ennemis, parfait pour les apprentis guerrier sheikah, bien trop faible pour les guerriers de haut rang qu'ils étaient, même si leur nombre les rendaient plus imposant. Les monstres tombaient, aussitôt remplacés par d'autres, bientôt rejoints par quelques Dinalfos et une vingtaine de Saigneurs…. Le guerrier de l'ombre se battait férocement, ses dagues pourfendaient ses ennemis sans répit, les bruits de lames et de monstres s'écroulant au sol au loin, le rassurait, finalement il avait eu tord de s'inquiéter, son amie allait bien, elle était sans doute de mauvaise humeur et avait préféré rester seule. Un cri de douleur vint chambouler son raisonnement, envoyant au tapis ses adversaires, utilisant sa magie pour se frayer un chemin vers la jeune guerrière, il fut surpris de la voir à terre, blessée bien plus gravement qu'elle n'aurait du l'être, peinant à se relever. De nombreuses coupures superficielles couvraient ses bras et d'autres coups avaient entaillé le haut de sa tunique, mais la plus inquiétante se trouvait sur son côté droit, une grosse plaie profonde, laissant son sang tâcher ses habits. Les ennemis continuaient d'affluer, attirer par l'odeur acre et la présence des jeunes adultes…. Une forte lumière violette rayonna autour de la jeune femme et aussitôt d'immenses ombres fondirent sur leurs opposants, les faisant disparaître sans qu'aucuns ne réapparaissent. Reina s'effondra, la respiration saccadée, épuisée.

- Reina !

Sa seule réponse fut un regard noyé par les larmes, ainsi qu'un faible pardon. Le jeune Sheikah fouilla rapidement dans ses affaires de quoi soigner temporairement son amie, ne trouvant qu'un fond de potion rouge qu'il lui fit boire avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse. Il se téléporta, utilisant ses sorts qu'il avait perfectionnés avec le temps, au village, trouvant rapidement un endroit où loger et apporter plus de soins à la jeune guerrière de l'ombre. La chambre était petite et sommaire, éclairée par la lueur de la seule bougie qu'il avait trouvée. Sheik avait déposé la jeune femme sur l'un des lits, disposant les bandages neufs et une bassine d'eau froide sur la table de chevet, il tentait de calmer les battements de son cœur alors qu'il retirait délicatement le haut de la tenue de son amie pour panser ses blessures. Ses mains tremblaient, alors qu'il nettoyait les rares plaies, devenues superficielles, encore présentes sur sa peau laiteuse et plaçait les bandages. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de ce corps aux courbes graciles, envoûtantes, de détacher cette longue natte et sentir la douceur des mèches d'ébènes entre ses doigts…. Elle ne les défaisait que rarement, quand elle se savait seule, pour il ne savait quelle raison. Seulement ses rêves resteraient des rêves, risquer de perdre cette proximité avec elle, leurs moments rien qu'à eux lorsqu'ils s'entraînaient seuls, ses nuits de veilles parlant de tout et de rien…. Comment réagirait-elle si elle savait ? Que dirait-elles en sachant que son ami de toujours, avec qui elle a grandit, l'a toujours désirée, observée de loin, faisant fuir les autres guerriers qui tentait de la conquérir…. Bien sur il n'avait jamais rien fait pour les éloigner, sa présence semblait suffire, et il l'avait vu refuser les avances de quelques courageux… Si seulement son amour, cette douce obsession, n'était pas à sens unique. Soupirant, il prit une chaise et s'assit aux côtés de la belle, s'endormant aussitôt, lui aussi avait été épuisé par ce combat.

La jeune femme ne se réveilla que le lendemain, au crépuscule, se levant péniblement pour s'asseoir lentement et balayer la pièce du regard.

- Tu te réveilles, je commençais à me demander si j'avais eu raison de n'appeler personne.

- …

Son regard croisa celui de la guerrière, son œil rubis était terne, sans éclat, quelque chose clochait. S'approchant d'elle, frappé par son absence de réflexe, il saisit ses épaules, plantant son regard de braise dans celui absent de Reina, un faible murmure, inaudible, sortant de ses lèvres alors qu'elle pencha sa tête, déposant sa joue rougie sur sa main. Le contact fit frissonner le jeune homme, la peau de son amie lui semblait si chaude, si douce…. Il se reprit et posa sa main libre sur le front de la demoiselle, la retirant brusquement.

- Tu es brûlante !

- …je sais….

- Et tu es sortie quand même ?!

- …..j'avais besoin d'air frai…..

Les yeux de la jeune femme brillaient, les larmes menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues alors que son corps s'était mis à trembler. Elle tombait rarement malade et avait encore plus rarement de la fièvre, il fallait qu'elle se repose, et surtout il devait trouver un moyen de faire baisser la température de son amie. La bassine d'eau était vide, alors qu'il partait la remplir, deux bras noués autour de sa taille et une masse chaude dans son dos l'empêchèrent de faire un pas de plus. Reina s'était levée et agrippée a lui, refusant de bouger ou même le laisser prendre de l'eau.

- Ne me laisse pas…..

- J-Je vais juste chercher de l'eau, ….ça fera baisser ta fièvre, ….Reina, s'il te plait…..

L'étreinte soudaine de la jeune fille l'avait non seulement surpris mais aussi électrisé au moment ou leurs peaux étaient entrées en contact. Le Sheikah avait pris une douche plus tôt et était resté torse nu, voyant son amie se réveiller alors qu'il s'habillait. La jeune femme se blottissait contre son dos, son souffle brûlant créant d'agréables sensations chez le jeune homme qui se repris tant bien que mal, se détachant et faisant face à un regard perdu, voilé par la fièvre. Elle était tellement craquante, ses joues rougissant encore plus alors qu'elle se rendait compte de leur proximité, du manque de retenue dont elle avait fait preuve. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas mais il avait apprécié cet instant de faiblesse de la jeune femme. Il voulait la protéger, être celui sur qui elle se reposerait, à qui elle confierait sa vie… Mais la jeune Sheikah était une excellente guerrière, avec sa fierté, tout comme lui et elle ne ressentait pas la même chose. Sheik posa sa main sur la tête de son amie, la rassurant, reprenant sa route vers la salle de bain pour remplir la bassine quand des pleurs et un bruit de chute l'alertèrent. Retournant dans la pièce en une fraction de seconde, il trouva Reina, agenouillée par terre, ses mains cachant son visage et ses larmes qui coulaient le long de ses bras, finissant leurs courses sur les bandages que le jeune homme avait fait la veille, elle l'appelait à l'aide. Il la saisit, constatant que la fièvre ne diminuait pas, au contraire, et la porta jusqu'à la salle d'eau, ouvrant les robinets de la douche pour avoir une eau pas trop froide mais suffisamment pour faire baisser la température alarmante de sa belle. Celle-ci, appuyée contre un mur, les mains cachant son visage, murmurait de vagues excuses, il s'approcha d'elle, voulant la guider vers l'eau mais se retrouva attiré contre elle. Les bras de la jeune femme s'enroulant autour de son cou, son front bouillant posé contre le torse du Sheikah.

- ….J-J'ai si froid….

Son corps tremblait, elle refusait d'avancer vers l'eau tiède, toujours blottie dans ses bras. Il devait l'obliger à entrer dans la douche, pour faire chuter sa température, ça devenait urgent mais cette étreinte dont il avait tant rêvé, ce désir qu'il avait si longtemps retenu faisait bouillir son sang. Glissant un bras dans le dos de la jeune femme pour l'attirer encore plus contre lui, il attrapa délicatement le visage de la belle, lui relevant la tête tout en rapprochant la sienne. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau, leurs lèvres à quelques centimètres seulement…. Il perdait contrôle, il le savait, embrassant son amie comme il en avait tant rêvé, serrant se corps brûlant dans ses bras. Les mains de celle-ci glissèrent le long de son dos, créant sur leur passage un chemin de feu qui arracha un grognement de plaisir au jeune homme qui revint brusquement à la réalité. Qu'était-il en train de faire ?! Il profitait de la faiblesse de la jeune femme, il ne devait pas céder à ses pulsions. Les bras de Reina s'étaient à nouveau entourés autour de son cou, attirant son visage contre le sien, lui rendant le baiser passionné qu'il lui avait donné. Sa fièvre devait la faire délirer, il recula, la jeune femme toujours dans ses bras, vers l'eau, sursautant à la différence de température. Il s'était enfermé dans la cabine d'eau, serrant la jeune femme contre lui, sous le jet d'eau si froide pour leurs corps brûlants, le front de la jeune femme contre son menton semblait se refroidir lentement, sa fièvre diminuait enfin. Ses larmes avaient cessés de couler, elle paraissait à nouveau calme, reprenant le contrôle d'elle-même.

- …..Désolé… Mais il fallait faire descendre ta température….

- Merci…

Elle se détacha légèrement de lui, ramenant sa mèche trempée en arrière, dévoilant ce qu'elle avait toujours cachés aux autres…. Seul Impa et lui avait vu cette différence, gardant le secret de la guerrière jalousement. Son œil gauche couleur océan, sans cesse masqué par ses cheveux d'ébène, seule et unique trace de son grand pouvoir magique, depuis sa naissance elle était capable de voir l'invisible, le monocle de vérité ne lui servait à rien. Cependant cette différence avait été immédiatement tue, comme une faute intolérable, aucuns Sheikah n'était jamais né avec des yeux d'une autre couleur, ils partageaient tous ces mêmes yeux rouges. Elle aurait été traitée différemment, rejetée par tous si ça s'était su… Pourtant il la désirait encore plus, adorant se plonger dans ce regard à la fois de feu et d'eau, aucune autre femme ne l'avait intéressé, aucune n'avait la personnalité de Reina, cette longue chevelure noire aux reflets d'améthyste et ses courbes…. Elle le rendait fou, sans rien faire, se collant de nouveau contre lui en fermant les yeux, son corps parcouru de frissons de plus en plus fort tandis que l'eau se réchauffait peu à peu.

- Pour tout à l'heure…. J-je ne voulais pas…

- Je suis si repoussante ?

- N-Non ! C'est pas ça…

- Je suis différente c'est pour ça…. Si je n'avais pas les yeux vairons…. Tu me repousserais ?

- T-Tu avais de la fièvre….. J-Je…

- C'est ce que tu penses ? Que la fièvre me rend si vulnérable, que c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas repoussé ?

- Reina, je.. Je ne comprends pas….

Il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire son amie, elle ne l'avait pas repoussé, en effet, tout le contraire d'ailleurs, mais son comportement était faussé par la fièvre, son raisonnement aussi… Son regard confus, tant d'émotions qu'il pouvait lire et cette même lueur qu'il connaissait bien, cette lueur qui brillait dans ses propres yeux… La jeune femme avait repris possession de ses lèvres, ses bras solidement accrochés à son cou, l'obligeant à baisser la tête vers elle. Leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre, ravivant le brasier au creux de ses reins. Le désir était si fort, il peinait à lutter contre l'envie qui le tiraillait, celle qu'il assouvissait dans ses rêves les plus secrets… Il sentait les jambes de celle qu'il aimait s'enrouler lentement, timidement, autour des siennes, ses mains glisser le long de son dos jusqu'à ses hanches.

- A-Attend, Reina !

- Tu m'embrasse et me repousse la minute suivante ! Pourquoi ?!

- T-Ta fièvre…

- Ca n'a rien à voir ! Je sais ce que je fais, je ne délire pas ! Je….. J'ai toujours repoussé les autres pour toi ! Tu es le seul à savoir, à connaître ma différence…. Je croyais que tu l'acceptais….

- C'est le cas !

- Alors pourquoi…. Pourquoi me repousser et m'attirer vers toi en même temps…. Arrête de jouer avec moi !

- Je ne joue pas avec toi….. J-Je….

- Je t'aime, idiot !

Ca ne pouvait pas être réel, il rêvait. Elle l'aimait, celle qu'il avait toujours désiré, avait repousser les avances des autres guerriers parce qu'elle l'aimait. Ses yeux vairons plantés dans les siens, attendant une réponse, les mains claires entourant son visage, front contre front. Ses joues s'étaient colorées d'une magnifique teinte rose foncé, sa fièvre avait l'air d'avoir presque totalement disparue et elle ne cessait de répéter ces mots encore et encore, fermant les yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler à nouveaux.

Il s'empara de ses lèvres, serrant son corps trempé contre le sien, l'eau chaude coulant dans son dos rendant leurs tuniques collantes et lourdes. Il entreprit de défaire les bandages gorgés d'eau et qui tombaient petit à petit, caressant cette peau de porcelaine, faisant de même avec le reste de leurs tuniques qui tomba vite à leurs pieds. Les doigts de la jeune femme parcourant son corps, dessinant chaque muscle, traçant des dessins de feu sur sa peau halée lui arrachait des grondements de plaisir qu'il retenait en se mordant les lèvres. Il goûtait enfin cette peau, comme dans ses rêves, pressant leurs corps contre le mur froid, ses bras tantôt dans le dos de la belle, tantôt coinçant ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Les gémissements qui s'échappait de ses lèvres, ses ongles qui s'enfonçaient dans sa peau, l'eau de plus en plus chaude dans son dos, tout le rendait fou, il était fou d'amour pour elle, celle qui n'était désormais plus qu'à lui, dans ses bras, leurs cœurs battant à tout rompre au même rythme, comme dans une course effrénée qui l'essoufflait, les mots difficilement formulés. Ils s'aimaient et rien ne changerait cela, pas même la vague de plaisir qui les faucha en laissant à bout de souffle, tombant lentement au sol, dans les bras l'un de l'autre sous le jet d'eau brûlant.

- ….Je t'aime, Sheik.

- Je t'aime, Reina, depuis si longtemps.

- ….Je l'ai toujours espéré, j'avais ce sentiment, cette impression que nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre….

- J'ai tellement rêvé de te l'entendre dire…..

- …T-Tu… Tu rêvais de moi ?

- Toutes les nuits….

Les joues de Sheik avaient virés au rouge pivoine, son regard plongé dans les yeux vairons rempli d'amour de Reina, son petit rire avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse tendrement, glissant un "Je t'aime" à ses oreilles.


End file.
